Closet
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: Trowa and Duo get into a fight and an annoyed Heero locks them in a closet for the night. Once in there, the pilots have to try and just...get along. ^_^


Disclaimer: How dense do you have to be, to believe that I actually own these guys?

Rated PG-13 for (AKA the Warning): Bad language and uh…*sweatdrops* shonen ai.

AN: Yeah…uh…well…this is my first well…shonen ai story I've decided to post here, and after denouncing the world of Gundam Wing fandom and all…I guess I lied! ^_^ I discovered that I could never abandon the few people in the GW world at ff.net (namely: Blindy. You knew that was coming.) who support me. I love you all! Enough of my inane and confusing babbling, on with the story!

Closet

It was a dark and stormy night. Heh, I've always wanted to start out a story like that. The author who came up with line is probably rich beyond belief. Either that, or he's dead. Anyhoo, as I said, it was a dark and stormy night, and out favorite Gundam pilots were sitting in the family room watching TV. Yeah, they may not have lives, but we love them anyway. 

Trowa was sprawled (I love that word, sprawled, sprawled, sprawled) out on the floor, reading and not really paying attention to the movie. Duo was sitting on the couch, scarfing down popcorn and laughing hysterically at every corny joke. Quatre was also seated on the couch, and declining offers for popcorn. Heero and Wufei were playing Quarters at the coffee table a little off to the side. 

A sudden, short, sporadic burst of lightning shorted out the television and Duo jumped up angrily, the popcorn bowl falling off his lap and onto Trowa's head. 

"Duo, what the-"

"Damn TV! Work! Work!" The braided pilot cut Trowa off, pounding wildly on the television. 

"Duo, calm down!" Quatre urged. 

"I will NOT!" Duo yelled, "I want to see the end of my fucking movie!" 

"Funny," Wufei commented dryly, "I didn't think it was a romance." 

Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh haha, yuk it up, Justice Boy."

"I will," he replied, turning back to the game. 

Suddenly thinking of a wonderfully scathing reply, Duo opened his mouth to spit it out but was stopped by the popcorn bowl connecting with the side of his head. "What in the…?"

"Thank you for apologizing." Trowa said.

"You're welcome, you bastard." Duo retorted, sticking out his tongue. 

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one." 

"Ooh," Duo raised his fists, "I think them's fightin' words." 

"I don't want to fight you." 

"Yeah you do."

"No, I really don't." 

Duo then coughed something that mysteriously sounded like 'pansy ass!' 

Trowa completely ignored the pilot's attempts to piss him off and continued to read. 

"Oh come on! Now I can see why you like big cats so much. Cause you're a pussy." He grinned at his own clever joke, before Trowa swung his leg into the back of Duo's knees. 

The Deathscythe pilot toppled over and Trowa kicked him again in the head. 

"Ow! Dammit!" Duo rolled over, avoiding another attack, and scrambled to his feet. "Fight me like a real man."

"If you really want to get beaten…" Trowa stood up in one fluid movement, "then, okay." 

"Haha! The great Maxwell is never defeated!" Duo proclaimed, reaching over and snatching up the remote. Trowa spun and high kicked, causing the controller to go spinning to the opposite side of the room and smacking into the wall. 

Duo's jaw dropped. "Holy shit man. That was awesome! Guess I'll just have to be more straightforward." Duo charged head butting Trowa's stomach, causing the both of them to tumble over. What happened next wasn't really a wrestling match, considering it consisted of a whole lot of punching and cursing. I like to call it: A Heero annoyance match.

Sure enough, a twitching vein soon appeared on Heero's forehead, and after a few more minutes he stood up. "That's it. If you two can't control yourselves, I have no other choice." He grabbed the both of them by their shirt collars and dragged him over to the closet. It took awhile, but he finally managed to wrestle them in, and lock the door. 

"Hey! Let me out you psycho!" Duo cried, pounding on the door, desperately. 

"Duo, calm down. This door's not opening until you shut the hell up." 

"Quatre'll answer the door for us!"

"He's asleep. Moron." 

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "And when did you observe this?" 

"After you dumped the bowl of popcorn on my face."

"And you decided to look at Quatre? How sweet."

Trowa snorted. "I do not have a crush on Quatre." 

"Homophobic Neo-Nazi." Duo retorted, sticking out his tongue again, although Trowa couldn't see it in the dark. 

"Yeah, sure…" Trowa trailed off, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"It's really cramped in here." Duo suddenly griped, trying to shift and knocking his elbow against the wall. "Oww…dammit." He muttered, rubbing his sore elbow. 

"Stay still, you'll make things fall on us." 

"Make me, you stupid faggot." Duo stopped himself a second too later and mentally kicked himself. He should know better then to use that insult by now. Whenever he used it on Heero or Wufei he always got the crap beaten out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited to get knocked around. To his surprise, there was nothing but silence from the other end of the closet for quite some time. 

"Duo…" Trowa started finally, his voice shaking. "Don't even tease people about that." 

With a quick realization, Duo smacked himself. "Tro-man, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" 

"No problem." Trowa shrugged. 

"Anybody else know?" The braided boy asked. 

"Catherine and Quatre." He answered quietly. 

"Well," Duo grinned, "if I gotta spend the night with you, let's be honest with each other. I am not, as previously thought, like Heero and Wufei." 

"Which is…?"

"Straight as a fucking board."

Trowa offered a small smile. 

"Nah," Duo leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "I'm more like a protractor. Half straight and half…well, not." 

"That's a bit disconcerting." 

"Hey, you don't rape me in my sleep, I don't rape you," Duo laughed. 

Trowa nodded, "Sure, I'll agree on that." 

"Alright. So what should we do now? Gossip our-"

"Shh," Trowa whispered suddenly (whispered? Sh'd? I don't know) covering Duo's mouth and pressing his ear up against the door. "I hear footsteps." He explained, knocking lightly on the door. "Quatre? Could you open the door?" 

Duo pulled Trowa's hand away from his mouth. "Dude, you know what his footsteps sound like? You have way too much free ti-"

"Quiet!" Trowa hissed. "Quatre, let us out?" He asked again, knocking harder. 

Outside of the closet, Quatre was walking through the family room with a glass of water. "Heero, did you hear something?" 

Heero shrugged. "Nope." 

"I could have sworn I just heard Trowa."

"He's in bed, you're just tired. You should get some sleep."

Quatre nodded. "Sure thing. Night Heero."

"Good night Quatre."

Back in the closet Duo smacked the wall in frustration. "God dammit! I want out!" 

"Duo, don't swear so much."

"Yes Mother," Duo sneered, rolling his eyes, "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"No you won't. Shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Because all of your talking his heating up the air in the closet, and I'm not too keen on the idea of frying, thank you very much." 

"Ahh…come on Tro-man," Duo smiled, "what more could you want then pulling off your shirt in a cramped space with the famous Duo Maxwell?" 

Trowa snorted, "I can see why Wufei finds you so annoying." 

"If it gets you talk, it's worth it. I'm not a big fan of the quiet."

"I am." Trowa replied shortly. 

"Like I didn't know that."

"How about I cut you a deal." Trowa shifted, already uncomfortable in the increasing heat, and longing to stretch his legs. "You stay quiet for a couple of hours, and then I'll talk to you."

Duo shrugged. "Sounds like a pretty raw deal. Why don't we just bust down the door?" 

"Not enough room to charge, door heavily locked, and very sturdy. Unless you have a knife or something, we're stuck." 

"Damn." The violet eyed pilot muttered. "Yeah, okay." 

"Thank you." Trowa shifted again and leaned back against the wall. He felt so stupid. Why did he trust Duo with something as big as being gay? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and pretend to not be affected? That's just what he always did, and it worked for him. He was the emotionless pilot, after all. Everybody expected him to be silent and take everything thrown at him. Was he turning sensitive or something? Or maybe…he trusted Duo, or worse, was attracted to Duo. He shuddered at the thought. Some girls might like the long braid and the goofy grin, but being so stupid was enough to turn anybody away. Unless, of course, he was putting up barriers too. For all Trowa knew, Duo could be smart enough to have a Ph.D. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The heat was really starting to get to him. With a small cough he pulled off his sweatshirt and used it as padding for his head. 

Duo looked down at his lighted watch for what must have been the tenth time. It had only been an hour. He groaned inwardly, and heard Trowa shift again. How could that boy stand the quiet? It irked him so badly, that he just wanted to punch something. He resisted the urge to say something and twiddled his thumbs. Being locked in a closet with somebody for an entire night was not his idea of fun, but spending the night with Trowa was the worst. He could get along with Quatre, and torment Heero and Wufei, but Trowa was like a brick wall. His previous actions had been a welcome surprise, but it hadn't lasted for long, and now he was back to being the silent and emotionless clown. He wished Quatre would walk by again, just to get Trowa to actually move and do something. Then at least there would be some excitement, even if just for a few minutes. Duo licked his lips, and pressed his fingers to them. Had he actually liked it when Trowa and touched his mouth? Even though the action had been annoyed and distracted? Duo wasn't sure of much, but he had always told himself that he definitely did not like any of his fellow pilots. Especially Trowa, they just didn't click. Duo got along with everybody, but Trowa's unwillingness to be open and noisy was more then just a little irritating. 

Trowa heard Duo sigh for the hundredth time and saw the glow of his watch again. "Fine. What do you want to talk about."

"I thought you'd never ask! Sheesh, I dunno, stuff about the other guys? That could be fun."

"Sure, why not."

"Awesome." Duo pushed aside his sweaty bangs and straightened up. "Who first?"

"You. If you're going to sweat, don't do it on me."

"I'm hot, bite me."

"Then take off your shirt, you moron. Put up your hair, do _something_," 

"Fine, if you really want my body that much," Duo pulled off his black shirt and moved his hands to his braid. Would it be better to undo it, or just to take it off the back of his neck? After a little bit of thought, he pulled off the rubber band and spread out his hair to help air out his scalp.

"Right, that's better. Now, have you noticed how Heero…" Duo launched off into an explanation of something really weird and embarrassing about the pilot of Wing Zero. Trowa laughed slightly responded quite animatedly to Duo's surprise and delight. The rest of the night flew by as the boy's went from subject to subject about everything they could think of. Their fellow pilots, the girls that bothered them, child hoods, political crises, anything they could think of. 

Trowa was mildly surprised. He knew Duo liked to talk, but he didn't know that he was just as eager to listen. The braided boy actually shed intelligent light on some of the topics of conversation, proving that he was more then the stupid braided baka he acted like. It was also a nice change to talk with someone who made you want to talk, to stand up and argue your opinions, it was really invigorating. He didn't mind that he was incredibly tired, or that his mouth was dry, or bothered by the fact that he was stuck in a dark closet talking with somebody and half dressed to boot. This was quite possibly the best time he had ever had.

Duo grinned through the dark. He could see that he had struck something in Trowa and once you did that, he wouldn't stop talking. It had been Trowa to bring up a good chunk of their topics and he really liked doing it. Of course, that didn't change the fact that he still stayed utterly quiet when Duo was talking. He offered surprisingly sensitive advice for somebody who never seemed to smile. Duo wasn't even looking at his watch anymore. In fact, he had completely forgotten about the time. It was nice to talk with somebody who didn't always respond with complete contempt like Heero and Wufei, or sympathy and absolute agreement, like Quatre. He opened his mouth to say something in response to how bone headed the President was, when the door flew open and light flooded in.

"Ouch." Duo shielded his eyes and looked up. Wufei was standing there, suppressing a smirk and reached into the closet. "What are you doing man?" Duo asked.

"Vacuuming my room." Wufei replied. 

"At four in the morning? Jesus Christ, why?" 

"To annoy you." Wufei responded, grabbing the vac and slamming the door shut again.

"Hey Wu-man! Let us out!" Duo cried, struggling to get to his feet. However, tiredness and soreness of the legs prevailed, and he fell back down into a heap on the floor. "Fuck." He stated, slamming his fist against the wall. 

Trowa yelped slightly and jumped. "What the-" Something heavy had just landed on his stomach, and it didn't feel too pleasant. Lifting it, he realized that it was a flashlight. He fumbled for the switch and flicked it on. 

"Hey, watch where you point that!" Duo's hands flew up to protect his eyes again. 

"Sorry." Trowa set the flashlight up so that it was shining down like a light bulb. He sat back down again, suddenly feeling very wiped out.

"Nice timing." Duo chuckled. "Right when I want to get to sleep."

"Yeah," Trowa stretched up and turned the flashlight off. "Night Duo."

"G'Night Tro-man." 

Duo, however, did not fall asleep right away. In the brief light, he had gotten a good look at his closet companion. Trowa didn't like to run around the house shirtless, so Duo had always just assumed he much be modest about being scrawny. But he certainly wasn't scrawny. Yes, he was very thin, but his chest and stomach were built. Not to the point of huge muscles and a six pack, but lean and hard. He was also bronzed by the sun, and when he reached up to turn off the light, even though it was sluggish and tired, he had been cat like and graceful. _I guess the pool was worth it._ Duo thought silently, trying to shake the images from his head. He was NOT attracted to Trowa.

But, Duo wasn't the only one not able to sleep. Trowa lay with his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't been the least bit surprised to see Duo without a shirt on, that boy felt no shame about showing off his chest. And why should he? Although he constantly ate, he had absolutely no stomach to speak of. It was the hair that had given him the real shock. Duo rarely took his hair down, it made him looked like a drowned rat, dripping and stringy. Just then, though, it had looked like soft velvet. It had startled Trowa at how well the hair framed his face and just seemed to flow. No wonder he took such pride in it. _What am I doing?_ Trowa asked himself, slightly shaking his head. Was he actually _attracted _to Duo? He didn't think that that had been possible. 

He shifted into a sitting position and peered to the other side of the closet, trying to make out his companion through the dark. Why was his heart beating so fast? He took a deep breath. This was it. He had to say something, or do something before the others woke up, just to make sure.

"Duo…?"

"Trowa…?"

Sounded simultaneously as both boys tried to make each other out in the dark. 

"Go ahead." They said, again, at the same time. 

Duo laughed, "Trowa, this is going to sound crazy, but…" he trailed off, as Trowa flicked on the flashlight, looking expectantly at him. 

"What?" The green eyed pilot asked quietly. They both inched towards each other until their faces were no more than an inch apart. 

"I think I want to kiss you." Duo finished.

"I think I would like that," Trowa replied, sifting Duo's hair through his fingers. 

Both inched a little closer and closed their eyes. Their lips had barely brushed when the closet door flew open again. 

"Are you two okay?" Quatre asked. The two had fallen back when Quatre had opened the door, so the Arabian pilot was completely oblivious to what had been going on. "Wufei finally told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't let you out before." 

"No problem Q," Duo smiled, getting to his feet and hobbling out of the closet. "I'm crashing. I'll catch you guys on the flip side." 

"Trowa?" Quatre asked, reaching in and pulling Trowa out of the cramped space. "You alright?" 

He nodded wordlessly, watching Duo trudge off to bed.

"Did you get along?"

"Yeah," Trowa smiled. They had gotten along all right. "I'm going to bed." He announced, heading to his own room. Crawling under the covers, Trowa gratefully closed his eyes. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

In his own room, Duo shoved the collection of comic books off his bed and dove beneath the covers, grinning like a maniac. He would just have to get into another fight with Trowa later. With a huge sigh, Duo closed his eyes, contented. They might not have kissed, but that could always wait. Talking was what he was really shooting for, and, who knew? Maybe the next time they wouldn't be interrupted.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do you think? Crap? Good? Sequel…? I just want a review! Thank you and have a good day. ^_^


End file.
